


The Heat of it All

by ChloeMagea



Series: The Hoodrat and the Redneck [5]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, shameless smut. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat of it All

 

Daryl stood on the guard bridge looking out to the yard from behind the chain-link fence. It had been a good day, they had a safe place to live, food water and beds to sleep in. He really couldn’t ask for more 

“Pssst. Daryl.” He heard Brandy say from the other side of the bridge. He glanced over at the young woman who was _supposed_ to be keeping watch with him.

 ”What ya want?” He asked, sounding a little agitated.

“Hey there’s a lil alcove over here.” Brandy said, peeking around the corner into the shaded spot that she hadn’t noticed before. Daryl rolled his eyes and walked over to her and peeked in.

“Pff. There ain’t nothin’ in there.” Daryl said only to see Brandy with a smirk on her face.

“I know.” She said with a wicked smile. Daryl raised his eyebrow at her before letting out a grunt.

“We supposed to be on watch ya know.”

“We can take a lil’ break.” she chuckled before pulling off her top and going to undo her bra. Daryl glanced back to the bridge worried someone would walk out of the cell block at any moment and stumble upon them. He grabbed Brandy by her arm and led her farther back into the alcove and out of plain sight. Brandy let out a small giggle before she pushed him up against the cement wall and kissed him. Daryl fought the urge to moan until she nibbled on his lower lip. He dropped his crossbow to the ground and grabbed her by her round ass and pulled her closer to him. He felt Brandy pull away slightly, but held her there by his rough hands. Brandy let out a low excited laugh at the feeling of him hard against her.  Daryl felt Brandy, try to pull away again.

“What are ya doin?” He huffed sounding annoyed that her tongue wasn’t in his mouth any longer.

“Nothin’” She smiled slowly getting to her knees.

“Uh…” Daryl nervously uttered, unnerved as Brandy kept eye contact with him as she slowly undid his belt.

“Ya’ know…we always fuck in the dark.” Brandy said undoing his belt buckle. Daryl didn’t say anything only swallowing hard and looking up. “Well, if ya don’t count that time we fucked in the barn…I don’t count that, well because my face was up against a support beam.” She chuckled licking her lips and unzipping his pants. She paused when she realized how uncomfortable Daryl looked. “Are ya okay?” Brandy asked. Daryl glanced down at Brandy before bringing his eyes back up to the ceiling.

“Yeah…I just…” He mumbled and Brandy can see an obvious blush on his skin.

“Ya’ don’t like BJ’s?” Brandy asked.

“No, it’s just why would anyone wanna out that in their mouth?” He said looking the more nervous she had seen, it was kind of cute to see him so bashful. Brandy chuckled at his words, and grasped her hand around his cock, Daryl bucked slightly at her touch.

“Don’t worry I’m better at givin’ head them, I am at killin’ Walkers. If that gives ya any idea.” She said before licking the head of his penis. Brandy kept eye contact with him as she slowly put it into her mouth. Daryl let out a moan and leaned his head back. Seemingly forgetting his worry that someone could walk out and catch them. He didn’t want to look at her, and he wished it was darker so she couldn’t see his face. He felt Brandy’s tongue run along the length of his shaft before almost pulling her mouth off of it completely. Daryl peeked his eyes open to see his cock glistening with her spit, she had slipped her hands into her shorts and was touching herself, letting out moans due to her own pleasure. Daryl felt Brandy reach for his hand and place it on the back of her head, allowing him to do the very thing that he was trying desperately not to. He pushed her down further down on his cock making her take it all. She chocked slightly, the feeling throwing his over the edge.

 “I-I’m gonna….” He panted, but Brandy didn’t make an attempt to remove her mouth. “Ah! Fuck!” He swore as he couldn’t fight the urge to grip on to a handful of her frizzy hair and hold her in place as he came in her mouth. Daryl dropped his hand from her head when he was done and panted and watched Brandy pull his dick out of her mouth. “I guess ya can just..uh spit it out..” Daryl mumbled feeling horribly awkward in that moment.

“Spitters are quitters.” Brandy garbled before swallowing. Daryl blinked, he really shouldn’t have been surprised about it, but he just couldn’t understand who would want to swallow a mouth full of that. Brandy wiped her mouth off, and Daryl straightened himself up. 

“I’m sorry I…” He went to say, but Brandy cut him off.

“It’s okay.” She smiled, but ti was obvious that she was still turned on.

“Naw it ain’t.” He said getting down on the floor with her.

“What are ya doin’?” Brandy asked.

“Shut up.” Daryl ordered, reaching up and pulling off her shorts and her panties. Brandy blinked and let out a surprised yelp. Daryl pushed her legs apart and paused for a moment unsure of himself.

“Uh Daryl…you ain’t gotta…”

“Shut up or I ain’t gonna do it.” He grunted.

“Okay, okay.” Brandy said, but she couldn’t help but noticed the confused look on his face. “You ain’t never done this before?” She asked.

“Naw.” He mumbled lowly. Brandy couldn’t help but giggle.

“It ain’t hard, just..ya know.” She said breathlessly as she watched him lean down and lick her once. He heard her let out a trembled chuckle at the feeling. He did it again, this time harder and Brandy arched her back and moaned. “Like that.” She whispered and so he kept doing it. Surprised that eating pussy wasn’t as bad as he thought it was. He was more scared of doing something stupid. He was surprised that she didn’t taste that bad. Daryl grew more daring and sucked on her clit. The feeling caused Brandy to cry out his name, she twitched and tried to close her legs, but Daryl held her thighs open and continued to lick.

“Ah…Ah…Daryl!” Brandy moaned and twitched as she came. Daryl let her legs go and looked up at her and wiped his mouth. “Mmmm.” Brandy hummed with pleasure as she looked at him. “Not bad, Dixon.” She smiled before reaching and pulling up her shorts.

“Yer’ welcome.” Daryl said as he watched her slip her shirt on. Brandy went to speak, but they heard the cell block door open from the other side. “Shit….” She mumbled as they both hurried out and tried to act nonchalant.

“Where were you guys at?” Rick asked the young woman who had had to fight past a small lump in her throat to answer him.

“There’s like a lil room back there. Me and Daryl went to check it out.” She said not able to hide her smile. 

“Yeah, ain’t notin’ much in there.” Daryl chimed in.

 “Welp, I gotta go pee.” Brandy said making her way across the bridge to the cell block door. Rick looked to the alcove and then back over to Daryl. And then shock the possibility out of his mind.

“What?” Daryl asked.

“Nothing.”


End file.
